Agnus (Devil May Cry)
|-|Agnus= |-|Angelo Agnus= Summary Agnus is the secondary antagonist in Devil May Cry 4, a stuttering alchemist and high-ranking official in the Order of the Sword. Agnus serves as the chief technology researcher and alchemist of the Holy Knights. Only a few people of the Order know about him and his scientific research of demonic power. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Agnus Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Former Human, Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Genius Intelligence, Aura, Demonic Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Transformation, Flight, Summoning (Can summon various types of demon in combat, some of them have different types of powers, like Fire Manipulation coming from Basilisk), Likely Possession (Scales from the weaker demons, who have all shown multiple times to be able to possess inanimate and living things), Absorption (In his Devil Form, Agnus usually try to absorb his opponents Life-Force to heal himself), |-|Resistances=Resistant to the Following: Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, scales to other demons while in Devil Trigger, who can stay on the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity), Disease Manipulation (Approaching the Demon World, being inside or near a Demon World nexus causes "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness, should scale to other demons while in Devil Trigger) and Fear Manipulation (Can casually fight against demons, and their presence can cause fear) Attack Potency: City level (Stronger than Echidna, who changed the weather of a wide forest full of large vegetation, mountains and cliffs, gave Nero more problem than her and should be comparable to Credo) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Scales to a casual Nero) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Should be comparable to the likes of Credo) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range normally, tens of meters with his powers. Standard Equipment: Uses a sharp weaponry, including a sword. Intelligence: Genius. Serving as the Holy Knight's Chief Technology Researcher and Alchemist, Agnus is known to be a highly intelligent individual. Having created many of the Demons used by the Holy Knights & various Hell Gates only showcases his intellectual prowess. He also possesses a deep understanding of demonic forces. Weaknesses: He is extremely cowardly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Summoning: Agnus can summon various types of Demons in combat to aid him, like the Basilisk, the Cutglass, and the Gladi. * Devil Trigger: An ability that enhances his powers in general. * Life Force Absorption: Can steal his opponents Life-Force to heal himself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Devil May Cry Category:Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Possession Users Category:Alchemists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Game Bosses Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Scientists Category:Immortals Category:Tier 7